1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate, a display panel having the color filter substrate, and a method for manufacturing the color filter substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to the color filter substrate capable of decreasing manufacturing cost, the display panel having the color filter substrate, and the method for manufacturing the color filter substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel for displaying an image using transmissivity of liquid crystal, and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel for providing light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The array substrate includes signal lines, thin-film transistors (“TFTs”) electrically connected to the signal lines, and pixel electrodes electrically connected to the TFTs. The signal lines include gate lines and data lines intersecting each other. Accordingly, as the gate and data lines intersect each other, the pixel electrodes are formed in predetermined unit pixels.
The color filter substrate includes a blocking layer blocking light, color filters displaying color, and a common electrode formed on the color filters. The color filters are formed to correspond to the unit pixels. Generally, a color filter layer is formed over the substrate and partially etched, to form the color filter. The color filter is formed to have more than a predetermined thickness, for increasing color reproducibility.
As the size of the LCD apparatus increases, the size of the color filter substrate also increases. Therefore, the amount of a color filter pigment required for manufacturing the color filter substrate increases as well. As the amount of the color filter pigment increases, costs for manufacturing the color filter substrate also increase.